


Just Holding You

by shiptoomuch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: Camilla groans in her sleep and rolls over. Larissa looks at her and can’t help the grin that tugs at her lips. When Cami had gotten the job with the New Yorker, Larissa was torn between thrilled for her girlfriend and devastated that this meant she was moving away from Boston.





	Just Holding You

There’s no more poptarts when Larissa wakes up and wanders into the kitchen of Camilla’s studio in Brooklyn. They’ve spent the last week here in her new place, wrapped up in each other, and now they’re out of poptarts, which was pretty much their only breakfast food (their only food because Camilla still hasn’t gone grocery shopping, and there has been a lot of takeout eaten.) 

But now they’re out of poptarts and they’re going to have to leave the apartment and Larissa is going down to Boston tomorrow and-

Camilla groans in her sleep and rolls over. Larissa looks at her and can’t help the grin that tugs at her lips. When Cami had gotten the job with the New Yorker, Larissa was torn between thrilled for her girlfriend and devastated that this meant she was moving away from Boston. And for a month, it had been a mix of those feelings, but now she’s all settled in, and Larissa is leaving tomorrow, and she wants to quit her job at the gallery in Boston and move here and be Camilla’s kept fucking woman if it means she can see her like this every morning. 

She throws out the poptart box and decides breakfast can wait. It’s early, the sun just creeping into the apartment, and Larissa would much rather touch and hold what she has now. Fuck tomorrow, fuck breakfast, she has this right now. 

Camilla rolls over again when Larissa kneels on the bed next to her and presses her lips to Camilla’s temple. Her hair is longer than it was in college, covers both of their faces like a curtain when she bends down to kiss her. Camilla grins up at her, and it feels private and intimate and Larissa is going to quit her job this afternoon.

“Morning, Lar.” Camilla’s voice is scratchy with sleep. She reaches up to move Larissa’s hair out of her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Just past seven,” Larissa says, ready for the complaining that she knows is coming.

Still, she smiles when Camilla says, “Why am I with you? You don’t _sleep.”_

“You’re going to have to get used to early mornings if you’re going to make it into the office every morning by nine.”

“Yeah well, it’s Saturday.” Camilla seems to realize what that means and she bites her lip.

Larissa nods and sits up. “I’m leaving tomorrow. I can’t- I don’t want to-“

Camilla shushes her as she sits up and kisses Larissa on the lips, morning breath be damned. They’ve been doing this for four years, and Larissa thinks she stopped caring the moment she woke up to Cami for the first time. “Boston isn’t that far, baby.”

“Three and a half hours. Might as well live on Mars,” Larissa grumbles and wipes at her eyes. _Why is she crying?_

“I’ll visit you every weekend. I’ll bring you up here. You’ll see me so much, you’ll get sick of me.” Camilla grins and kisses Larissa on the nose. “You’ll absolutely hate me, and dread seeing my face. I’ll show up at your door and all you’ll have to say is ‘this girl again?’”

“Never.”

“Hm, I don’t believe you, I think there’s only so much of this face that you can handle.” Camilla smirks and digs her fingers into Larissa’s sides, causing her to collapse with giggles next to her, and try to shove her away with all of her might. 

Well, at least some of the tears aren’t sad now. She settles against the pillows when Camilla finally relents on her mission to kill her by tickling. Camilla settles next to her, face propped up on her hands. Larissa sighs and kisses her. “Remember finals week of my Sophomore year? When you brought me coffee between tests?”

Camilla smiles and nods. “I had memorized your schedule because I knew you’d been working so hard, you would have collapsed without it.”

“And the one time you couldn’t deliver it to me yourself, you made a freshman on the tennis team deliver it for you,” Larissa says with a chuckle. That poor girl had seemed so terrified of fucking up the captain’s girlfriend’s coffee order. 

Camila hums and nods.

“That was the moment I realized I loved you.”

“You didn’t say anything until the next school year.” Camilla’s brow furrows and she frowns deeply. “Why?”

Larissa shakes her head. “I was scared. I was only twenty, Cami, and suddenly I had this…this _thing_ that I wanted forever. I still want this forever. I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life. I want this, I want _you._ ”

“You are the thing I can’t bear to lose,” Camilla sings softly.

“That musical ends with them getting divorced.”

“Well, they were straight, and not as cute as us,” Camilla says like that makes all the difference. “I knew then, too. I caught myself worrying about you so much, I could hardly study for my own finals. I thought March and April were going to kill me, with how much I talked about you.”

And it’s so-

Larissa can hardly stand to look at her, framed in the white of the bedsheets, light of the sun framing her from behind, she is everything. Who could want anything more than this? “I love you. Forever.”

“I will always be here. Whenever you need me. Larissa Duan, I will never stop wanting this. I will spend my whole salary on refilling my gas tank if it means I get to see you.”

Camilla leans down to kiss her, and Larissa feels like flying. It’s solid and it’s there and Larissa is going to have this for the rest of her life. Camilla Collins is hers, forever. It feels certain and unchangeable and Larissa knows nothing will replace this.

Camilla kisses down the column of her neck, and Larissa stretches to give her more room, gasps softly when Camilla bites at a spot she knows already has a bruise. She twines her hands through strawberry blond locks. “Cami, I-“

“I know.” Camilla smiles at her before ducking back down to ruck Larissa’s sleep shirt up, presses kisses along her breastbone and down to her belly, where she nips and sucks at the slight bit of pudge there. 

Larissa thinks she’s going to shake apart. She’s so in love and it’s almost too much. Too much to even begin to be able to process. She luckily, has all thoughts stolen from her head when Camilla licks her vulva, bringing all thoughts down to feelings. 

Camilla works slowly, taking Larissa apart with every soft touch of her tongue and hint of teeth. She can play Larissa like a fiddle, doesn’t even have to try to reduce her to nothing. Larissa tightens her grip on Camilla’s hair and gasps when she sucks on her clit, rubs her teeth over it with the slightest bit of pressure. 

She’s not going to last long, is already too ratcheted up after their talk, and Camilla is so _good at this,_ loves it, even. Larissa gasps when Camilla suddenly speeds up, chasing her orgasm. She comes with Camilla’s name breathed out like a prayer. 

Camilla keeps licking, cleaning up the wetness between Larissa’s legs until she finally pushes Cami away, too sensitive to do anything about the shaking in her legs, and feeling too good to care. “Sweetheart, come up here.”

Camilla smiles and crawls back into Larissa’s embrace. “I don’t ever want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“I want to quit my job. Move up here. Forget everyone back there,” Larissa admits with a sheepish smile. “I’ve already got my resignation drafted in my head.”

Camilla laughs and kisses her soundly, slipping her tongue into Larissa’s mouth, and making her forget anything more that she could want to say, but not really convincing her not to do just what she said. 

“Don’t quit your job. You’ll get a job here soon enough, when you have more experience and the time is right. We’re strong enough to make it. Don’t you think?”

Larissa smiles and cups Camilla’s face in her hands. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving comments makes you cool.  
> Check me out on tumblr @fabbittle


End file.
